So Much For Your Super Senses
by kimochy
Summary: *moved to a new folder* Vincent and his beast have been alone for far too long, until a clever little cop makes her way into his life. Can Catharine ever admit to her growing attraction for this half human? Rating M for the beast, he can't control himself.. sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

"**beast thoughts"**

_"Vincent's thoughts"_

* * *

Vincent doubled over the creaky wooden desk and highlighted another sentence. The research paper given to him by Catherine had his mind wandering to more.. productive things to think about then the little brown haired nymph that filtered through his senses every so often, he could swear he almost smelled her scent on the very neat stack of papers he was holding on too.

**Catherine** his beast shivered inside him and nearly set his teeth on edge, he stamped the beast feelings towards her as he focused back on the now crumpled paper that he tried smoothing out with his palm.

**Speak of the devil and he shall come.**

He heard a vehicle and the gravel crunch and snap beneath its tires, rolling to a stop, the sound of a door opening on its hinges and small, tentative footsteps.

He focused on the sound of her steps and her normally calm breaths, but he knew she wasn't calm, not with the sound of her heart beating a little bit faster than usual, making his pupils dilate.

He stored away her mom's research paper and went out to greet her, briefly wondering why she wasn't meeting him here.

He stood at the fence, eyes roaming her small frame, from the tips of her boots to her head of pretty brown soft hair.

"I didn't want to get hit by a bat" she replied nonchalantly.

ah, JT. His lips quirked up when she had entered his home, and he had tried to stop her with a baseball bat, watching her take a man heavier than her and effectively pin him down with his own weapon made his cock twitch beneath his fly.

"and I'm not here about my mom."

**oh? then who are you here for_._** the beast rumbled with a husky tone, Vincent vibrated on the spot, gritting his teeth.

well, she wasn't here for him either as it turns out.

After he let her in, she plopped down on a chair, and given him the run downs, what ifs and speculations on who might of killed that ballerina, she wanted answers on her case,as he continue to glower at her, arms across his chest. Sulking. "You want a drink or something?" he grumbled. Effectively shutting her up for two seconds.

In which she a replied a hastily no, and prattled on about a love triangle gone wrong. Her enthusiasm was cute, but he much wanted her enthusiasm of a different variety, one that was very happy at the thought of receiving her affection and currently about to strain his pants if he didn't control himself.

"Don't you have a partner to talk to about all this?" his voice was a bit rougher now, suddenly wanting her to leave him in peace, it was dangerous for her to be here in the first place.

"You're the one who said she was lying.." she countered playfully, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"and you're the one who said her pulse was racing because her friend died.." he shot back, adjusting himself, opening his stance a little wider to accommodate his growing problem.

"okay, so is she guilty or is she just trying to cover up something?" she murmured.

He bent forward to rest his arms on the edge of the nearby chair, his beast wanted to push her a little bit as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "A lie is lie okay? You say you're here about your case, but you just want information about your mom."

She looked momentarily surprised.

"is my pulse racing too?" she said uncertainly. _Oh yes, and it's grating against my senses like a tuning fork_.

"A little." he said, _which is a major understatement_.

She looked at her hands. "I swear I used to be a normal person."

He cocked an eyebrow,_ she's doubting her sanity?_ "From where I'm standing. You seem pretty normal." **vulnerable**, his beast added, _yearning for something_. it made his skin crawl like the beginnings of his beast's shift.

"hmm. so much for your super senses." she rubbed a finger along her brow.

He looked down at his hands, his knuckles white from gripping the edge of the chair, his cock was hard now, at the thought of showing her his other...super senses.

Unexpectedly, he looked up at her with heat, to let her know a lick of what he was feeling for her at the moment. her gaze jumped down to his jeans, and she heard her audibly swallow, pink tinting her cheeks. He knew it was wrong but he was so into his feelings at the moment that he hoped.. hoped that maybe she would respond the way he wanted her too.

He knew his answer right away, he could smell her, the lavender scent wafting from her shampoo mingled with that sweet smelling honey spilling from between her legs, combined it was a hearty aphrodisiac that made his head spin and his beast growl low in his throat.

She looked up at him in shock, blinked a couple of time like she was ridding herself of a fog induced haze, and started fumbling words about her family again, but she never admit to her growing attraction towards him.

**Good. Give me a distraction, so I don't eat you alive_._**

He gave her a picture of him in the military, "I don't recognize myself either." he mumbled.

She gave out a short burst of laughter. "Your hair!" after what happened a moment ago, and she comments on his hair.. he chuckled along with her.

From the back of his mind he heard JT footsteps trekking up the stairs.

"Ah, I thought I heard squealing." JT put whatever he was holding on the nearby table and met Vincent's heard eyes. Both had understood the pun.

"can I uh.." JT started impatiently. Vincent gave him a curt nod. Stepping out after him. Not before settling his hand behind her neck, before he left, she had jumped, not having the chance to see a small smile on his lips as he walked away. The beating of her heart and smell intensified just a little bit.

"I thought you would take care of this." JT spat. He continued before Vincent had a chance. "you look like you were about to make a playlist for her.."

Vincent twitched.** oh h****e wanted to make more then a playlist.**

JT eyes widen when he caught the sudden look on his friends face.


	2. Fire

CW's Beauty and the Beast belongs to their respective owners, I just borrowed them for a sec, and make them do naughty things..mwahaha.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Catherine kept playing the thought over and over in her head.

He had almost lost control in front of her, and she remembered the anxiety spike in her system when she saw his face.. positively feral.

The beast side had taken over and was angry with her for butting in, risking them both of exposure. Hell, he had every right, she was treating him like a case. She rubbed her palm on her forehead trying to ease the pounding ache in her head, as she stood from the tub, noticing the purplish blue bruises that peppered her body from the mugger she encountered last night.

After she dried off and donned on a fresh set of clothes, she made herself a cup pf coffee and headed to the precinct.

"he came right at me, after I tried to help him.." she said quietly as Evan looked over the body, her voice was a bit hoarse from having the bag strap pressed to her windpipe.

"no evidence of fractures.. You sure there were no weapons involved?" he asked.

Catherine nodded a no. "I used the force necessary to defend myself, he fell backwards.. he must of hit his head on the back on of the truck.." She hoped he feel for it, although he kept sending her glancing like he didn't believe her. She sighed.

The analyst'' dismissed her with a odd look on his face. The head chief walked in claiming what they were to say to internal affairs.

"self defense." murmured Evan. The head of the police dept nodded in agreement.

Catherine let out a breath of air and pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on as she spied on the two men.

Returning home she spotted her sister with a suitcase and realized how much of sister she'd been in the past.

Depositing her keys on a bookcase, "she murmured "I didn't realize you were leaving today."

Her sister shrugged. "I figured I get started on plan B, oh uh, I still have your key.. dont want to take it with me accidentally you know.." she gave a feeble laugh and took the key out and placed it on her sisters palm.

Catherine took hold of her sisters hands, her eyes pleading. "I don't want you to go" she said quietly again, "the boxes, the board I'll take it all down.. I didn't realized how much this affected you.. and I wanted to say that I'm sorry but please... please stay."

Her sister too her face in her hands, rubbing her hair. "Its okay." she whispered. I should of asked if it was okay to come here in the first place.." she bit her lip.

Catherine shook her head no. "No, its okay, you can stay, there's always a place for you here. Please stay"

She embraced Catherine in a hug going into her room to unpack.

Somewhere along the way, I forgot that if you care about someone. You need to pay attention to their lines too.

Catherine fumbled through her mail, finding a note that said ballet roof' in the same scratchy writing as Vincent's.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she thought back on the memory that has been haunting her previous nights.

That look on his face, oh god.

Her nerves shot through the roof, and started to shiver, and it wasn't all that cold outside.

With the promise of sushi tomorrow for her sister, she began making her way to the ballet roof top.

**Vincent's POV.**

He was going to make a floor on the cement if kept making circles like that.

He ruffled his hair for the third time and fought against his feelings of anxiety and anticipation, he wanted to see her again so badly he shook all over.

The beast just chuckled, watching from the sidelines.

He settled with sitting on the edge of the building, watching the dying embers on the nearby fire that was held by a trashcan.

He heard her car slow to a stop and focused on her breathing again, the sound of her steps against stairs and the three doors she had to open to make her way here, finally the last door she pushed open and she walked out, her eyes searching for him in the dim light, but once catching her gaze, she let out a slow breath making her way towards him.

She stopped uncertainly, possibly debating on what she should say, that night previous events didn't leave much to conversate, unless it was to talk about how badly he had reacted to her proximity..

Even standing a foot away, she did things to him, her gaze pinned him down, and her voice put an automatic halt to his body. Strangely the beast obeyed her too He strained to hear every note in her voice. every emotion that bled from her skin, hoping that he could get an inch to what he was working against.. what she was feeling.

He sucked it up instead. "I didn't know where else to meet." he said. He ran a hand through his hair again, taking deep slow breaths from his mouth, hell he could taste her on his tongue, sweet, heaty, all over again.

She said nothing but came closer. He visibly tensed, his lungs worked over time as she came near only to stop beside him, her scent was so much stronger now, he fought a groan that wanted to escape.

Which made his eyes glow, and it wasn't from the fire either, his beast wanted out, he pressed his fingers to his temple to hide the reaction as she turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I took the photo." she said seriously. He nodded. "I know." he mumbled.

"You've been betrayed by so many people.. then I go and make things worse.." she said quietly again.

He could still hear the hoarseness to her voice. He turned to her suddenly remembering the attacker from the previous night, he almost growled again.

"How are you feeling.." he asked cutting her off mid sentence.

"h-how am I feeling? Okay, a little cold, but nothing I can't handle."

She quirked an eyebrow at him for the question.

"I meant from this." He reached over and gently touched the mark on her neck, tracing it with the pad of thumb and side of his index finger.

He saw her eyes widen and heard her heart soar and drum faster beneath his touch. A pretty pink dusting her cheeks.

The reaction he got from her made squirm in his pants, remembering last time. He mentally cursed at himself. He just couldn't keep his thoughts in check whenever she was around.

He drew his hand away, as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at him, before they fluttered to stare at the city lights.

"like I said, nothing I can't handle.."

He gnashed his teeth together at her answer, he wanted to scream at her, shake her, let her know she was _fragile_.. **vulnerable, **but most of all he wanted to kiss her pretty mouth for being so stubborn.

He went to stand behind her, do just that, tell her off, rile her up, but she sensed his movements, turning to face him, then he realized how big of a mistake he made. Not only did her scent fog up his brain, her heart beating seemed to prove how fast it can go, but her eyes were a mixture of longing and sadness.

Shit, she looked like was about to cry as tears slowly welled up.

So he did the only thing he could do, embrace her.

If she was crying he couldn't tell, she was standing perfectly still, burying her face in his chest, taking two steps towards them to connect them completely, she shivered then.

"You okay?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, instead she nodded a yes.

"okay, whenever you're ready.." he whispered into her hair.

They stayed for a moment, just like that, her chilled body, slightly warmer now, she pulled away. Now his body felt slightly colder.

"thank you." she rasped. He merely nodded. She reached over and laid her hand over his hip, anchoring herself to bring herself closer.

That same small warm hand refused to let go burned him inside and out. He watched her lick her bottom lip. He groaned then, his senses taking over when he reached down and tipped her head back, eyes locked with hers, he saw every expression that crossed her face, giving her plenty of time to choose whether she wanted this or not, she didn't try to stop him as he lowered his mouth against the soft skin of her neck, right over the mark and gave her a slow tentative lick.

* * *

AN: whoo! Where shall I go from here hm? Suggestions anyone? A bit of a more serious chapter this time around. btw, I'm thinking this will be a three shot.. *next chapter goes up* I'm thinking of making this a four shot/multichapter?.. etc etc. lol honestly guys, I can't do one-shots though, I like plots.

A quick update of Vincent so that we can all be on the same page, He is more of a half human, the beast living within him as opposed to him just being the beast, you know?

Speak of the beast..and he shall come.. next chapter, he was oddly silent in this one.


	3. Reminisce Part One

I have to say HUGE Thank You to all those who followed, favorited, reviewed and subscribed, (hell, those who read it, possibly spread the word? *wink*) honestly, you guys are totally awesome. Rounds of hot chocolate for everyone! Keep them coming. :-)

Beauty and the Beast does not belong to me, all characters, storyline, (plot.. really) belong to CW and the creators of BatB.

* * *

Catherine lifted her hand towards the ceiling, bringing her arms to the centre of her chest as she breathed in through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth, bending down into a downward dog and pushed her heels off the ground to settle on the tips of her toes, eyes closed, measuring her breaths, she let her heels touch the floor again, a small crease on her forehead.

_dammit cat focus_…

She sank her knees into the ground and stayed a moment in child's pose, trying to clear her mind again. With a huff of frustration, she stood and pulled on her sneakers, deciding to go for a run.

She hasn't heard from him in a week, what was he doing at this moment? She briefly wondered before settling into a nice even pace and made her way to the university.

She had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She threw a cautious glance over her shoulder, a prickling feeling between her shoulder blades. She slowed to a stop regaining her breath, and checked her watch, remembering JT ended his lecture at around this time.

_Speak of the devil._

She smiled as she caught sight of him and made her way over.

"Hey." she said enthusiastically.

JT looked like he wanted to bolt when he caught sight of her.

"What are doing here?" he said between his teeth.

Catherine sighed. "look I know.. it's risky, but I have no other way to reach him, the warehouse, no phone…email."

JT huffed. "no twitter either, want to know why? Because he can't have any followers.."

Catherine almost rolled her eyes at the pun, but she knew it was true..

"Everyone needs to believe he's dead or he will be.. for real." he continued.

"you know what they say about men who don't write back, if you haven't heard from them in three days, it means they're not interested.." JT almost clapped himself in the back for that one, he might be _stupid _but he wasn't blind..

Catherine huffed at JT's words. It wasn't like that at all, but the churning in her gut said otherwise.. especially after that little moment at the rooftop when he promptly disappeared from her sight.

"Do you understand what's going on here? He.. is a genetically. altered. killing. machine." he literally emphasized every word, hoping that she would get it.

Catherine bristled, having enough of JT's sarcasm. "and that is why I'm here.." she said seriously.

She looked at him in the eyes trying to convey her thoughts. "you're not the only one who worries about him JT, okay?"

JT looked at the ground and sighed again. When she pulled out his little notepad from his shirt pocket and started writing something on it and handed it back to him.

V.

'Hi, How are you?" 

He was about to protest that he wasn't some messenger pigeon, but when JT looked up he was alone.

After her sister went into her room, arguing first of course about filling out her father's wedding card, Catherine nodded a yes, if it would mean she could get her sister off her back. Catherine loved her dad, but she wasn't quite ready to see his new family just yet, she still missed her mother deeply. "fine, I'll look it over, I want to take a shower, make sure Josh isn't in it." she said before she was left alone with her untouched orange juice. That whole morning, she just wouldn't stop thinking about Vincent, she hoped nothing had happened to him while he was out or worse.. those Murfield agents had caught up to him. She gnawed at her bottom lip and went into the bathroom for her 'much relaxing' shower.

"Thanks for the ride, it actually is convenient pairing us up together, seeing that we don't try to kill each other" Tess leaned against the car with a smirk. "ugh, like Wolanski, you'd think because he's gay he would have a clearer picture of women ways, but he's such an asshole, more than all the straight douchebags I know put together. " Tess smiled before letting herself in her little cul-de-sac. Catherine saw that Tess still had a soft spot for him as she made her way back home.

Pulling into her garage, and shutting the doors, she stepped in her home, and found it oddly silent, except for rustle coming from her room. Out of instinct she pulled out her gun and called out to her sister.. no answer, so she crept as silent as a mouse, hearing nothing but her own footsteps and the rapid beating of her heart. Upon entering the doorway, she scanned her surroundings, everything was exactly where she left it, except for a misplaced note on her chair.

_That isn't mine, unless.. Heather?_

Lowering her gun, she flipped the paper open recognizing the writing that read

"Iris didn't do it."

Catherine sucked in a breath, he'd been here in her room just a moment ago, and she didn't catch him.. she bit her lip again in frustration and made her way to the warehouse.

**Vincent's POV**.

'**100..101..102..103'**

Vincent wanted to scream at the beast for not shutting up while he exercised..

so he got comfortable feeling the pain in his muscles over frustration, as he pulled the weight of his body upwards and let out a breath.

**110..111. 112**

_Shut up!_

**I haven't been out in weeks, and you are my only form of entertainment..**

_Find other ways to entertain yourself .._

**You wouldn't like it**. He rumbled.

He remembered when the beast has taken over his entire body and mind to stay alive as Murfield sought him out when he had escaped, Vincent had hidden himself and bordered on becoming an insomniac for allowing himself to sleep in almost a whole month.

The beast continued counting until JT unintentionally interrupted him.

"so you and Catherine have decided to keep in touch.." he said casually.

Vincent did another pull up, rolling his eyes, he could taste the animosity between JT and Catherine.

"carefully." Vincent added.

JT hummed. "now I'm your carrier pigeon."

"as you know, it's like I'm back in high school." he added with distaste.

Vincent furrowed his brow at all the high school love puns JT kept throwing at him.

Making a play list.. Carrier pigeons, what's next? Love notes?

Vincent shook his head and went rigid from head to toe, his eyes flashed luminescent molten gold and his pupils dilated once again, just what his beast needed now, as Vincent rubbed his chest over his heart, as the beast almost keeled over in excitement at seeing 'his' female friend.

"apparently not tonight.." said Vincent in a gruff voice.

**finally I can sit back a watch a show**. said the beast in a strange happy tone.

Vincent bit his tongue to keep from retorting back and listened to her climbing up the stairs.

"what? She's here?! So carefully means.. well, not carefully at all.. got it." said JT exasperated.

Vincent scoffed and tried to pull on a jacket over his tank clad torso, but he's motor skills weren't working properly.

He could have sworn he saw a little misstep as she came in, and sure enough, pink tinted her cheeks as she averted her eyes.

**She's attracted to you, I can smell it.**

In a rush, Vincent yanked his sweater on and zipped it up as far as it could go, he didn't want anything unexpected _arising._

"I got your note.." she said.

JT looked between the two, "what note? You already wrote her back?"

"How do you know?" she questioned some more.

Vincent rubbed his palms in his jacket, he was itching to touch her.

"I saw her.." he said gruffly.

"where, when" she pressed.

"who" came a reply along the direction of the table.

Vincent relayed her apartment address.

"Seriously, who are you talking about?" asked JT, not to keen on being left out in the dark.

"Suspect in a case," Catherine rubbed the side of her nose, and looked over at JT acting meek.

"That's what you're talking about?.. You're going to start going on stakeouts now or what?"

**No, it would be dangerous**.

Vincent huffed a no. "I saw her take down a victim who is innocent, I thought she should know, that's it."

Catherine narrowed her eyes at his words. "wait, you saw me arrest her?"

Vincent looked over to the side and rubbed at his hair.. _shit. _

"an earlier at the school.. Have you been following me?"

**Yes.**

_No._

Vincent struggled a bit to find his words. "After the attack last week, I've kept tabs yeah."

**Oh he's keeping more than tabs sweetheart**..

Catherine ran her hands through her hair, it sent a wave of lust through his body, making it hum in anticipation as JT wandered off to god knows where, but he didn't care, all he cared about was her standing on front of him at the moment. But somewhere in his brain, he thought if he really would get caught, he would be dragging her down with him, and he couldn't stomach that, he spent all these years protecting her after all.

At the moment, she looked at him like he had all the answers. "I don't know okay? I am not batman." he walked over the gated door. "and you can't come forward.." she murmured.

"No I can't." he murmured back with a firm tone.

She nodded once. And walked out the door.

He was feeling like shit at the fact that he wasn't able to help, a slow churning in his gut to see her so determined to get out his sight, but he admired her and could smell her resistance. She wasn't backing down from this... didn't that get him hard all over again.

**Catherine's POV**

She sat beside the oldest girl's bed as she watch Vincent administer the thermometer, pulling it out of its plastic sheath, it was completely sterile, she thought it had to be the first time she saw him laugh, he seemed to be at ease and trying his hardest to be gentle with the youngest one, poor girls, it broke her heart to see them like this.

"stethoscope " he murmured to her.

Catherine bent down the rummage through his bag, anchoring her elbow to his knee, she pulled it out and handed it to him, she saw him visibly tense, until she right herself and tried to block the images of his slightly bulged jeans.

He pinned her with a stare, replaced with what looked like complete concern for the little girl, as he listened to her heartbeat and lungs. He didn't actually need a stethoscope, his hearing worked just fine, but in order to keep up with his doctor role and frankly.. pure habit, he brought his dusty doctor bag with whatever was in it.

He called JT asked if he would smuggle some medical supplies from the university lab for him, after he hung up the phone, as she watched him have a little fun with the girls, playing with them, having puppet shows on the wall beside the little girl's bed, it was nice to be a part of something that must have happened so often back then, she felt strangely moved to be able see glimpses of his old self again.

_To be apart of that.. _she murmured into the air as she navigated through the alleyway beside Iris's apartment.

When she felt a strong hand close over her mouth, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She felt her body being yanked away from curious passersby as she collided with a hard chest and looked up at familiar molten gold eyes.

* * *

ahhh! sorry! *claps hands together and bows profusely* I know this is very very late but I spent almost the whole day just writing and rewatching the episode (I can recite lines now.) My first draft, at the rate I was going, was going to end up seven pages long, so I took a gander at the first two chappies and decided to condense them instead. This is the first half of BATB's third episode 'All In'. Second half will be posted around tues so you won't go crazy on me (like vincent will next chapter.) until the next episode!

Q&A: (**Catherine**): I'm afraid I don't know if I can do that, it would be nice to have a separate 'world' specifically for BatB CW's series, maybe in the future, or possibly after I talk to someone about it. When you sent me that review I did go ahead & specified in my summary that it is based on CW's tv show, hope that helps. :)


	4. Reminisce Part Two

AN: second half of the third episode annd... a little bit of what some of you have been waiting for! dun dun duuun. *laughs* oh! you guys are great, keep those suggestions, questions, concerns and reviews coming, they put a huge smile on my face like this :D

I own nothing, CW owns it all except for Vincent's dirty thoughts. *smiles*

* * *

**VPOV.**

He didn't like it, not one bit. The fact that she was going in alone to a shady club made him gnash his teeth together as he mussed up his hair.

She was now suspended from the department which meant no gun, no badge, no way to protect herself, but he didn't want to see her get hurt, He was betting that she still had the bruises from that night's attacker.

He watched her look around the guys desk, lifting up bit of paper here and there, inspecting the important parts, or something that might give her a clue, when he saw the slimy guy appear. His fine tuned senses tried to block out the pounding beats of the music and focus on the guy's voice.

" -you doing here?" he asked all while looking at her from head to toe.

"Dean, I was looking for you.." she said confidently pulling out a pen from the drawer.

"at my desk?" he spat.

She held up the same pen. "I was looking for a pen.. actually.."

Vincent's gaze shifted to the space between her blouse and her breasts.

"so it turns out that your Iris's ex boyfriend.. any reason you didn't care to mention that?" she asserted him carefully, as he watched the smarmy guy talk but Vincent didn't need to smell him to know that he was trying to cover something up until he started coming closer to her.

He's beast growled low in his throat as he caught the next words.

"why don't you turn around? let me watch you walk that skinny little ass out of my club.." said dean with a nasty tone to his voice

As Catherine walked out, Vincent started to shake, rattling the sunroof that could be mistaken for rain.

"no I'm not taking the fall.. so you either get your shit together or I'm doing it myself." he spat into the phone and tossed it on the receiver with a thud.

He saw Dean grab his jacket and head out through the back of the club, where Vincent waited for him in the shadows until he got close enough and away from wandering security guards.

Vincent with blinding fast speed, grabbed him in a choke hold, effectively adding pressure to his windpipe and slammed asshole's head on the concrete wall for good measure.

"That's for messing with the detective, _**she's mine**_." he whispered in his ear. He smelled the sweat and fear rolling off him in waves.

"who was that on the phone?" he growled after with a grip on his thick skull, and another on his arm, he twisted it slowly until he heard the guys heart rate go up and grunts from his mouth, he could smell the adrenaline and it only fueled Vincent more.

"you called someone…who was it?" Vincent's voice was rougher now, deeper, almost indistinguishable like snarls, the guy he was pinning on the wall started turning purple, so far no luck, Vincent was going to have to resort to…drastic measures.

"if you don't talk.." he added pressure to the mans arm almost to the point of snapping. The guy was sputtering and yelling now. Vincent smiled. "I don't! I I do- don't know wh who your talk abou- AHH!" the guy fainted from the pain

He rolled his eyes at the dead weight in his arms when heard footsteps, and turned briefly to see Catherine standing there with wide eyes.

"What have you done to him?" she asked, walking over to the guy and crouching to feel his pulse at his neck.

Vincent glowered at her actions, he didn't want her touching him. "nothing, he's fine.. he just passed out." he rumbled looking down at the body and refusing to meet her eyes.

"he doesn't look so good.. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

**Protecting you, from him silly girl.**

"You said you didn't have a gun.." his voice wasn't quite back to normal, it still had that deeper tone as he spoke.

She continued to touch the guy on the floor, Vincent hauled her up by the arm and away from him as she protested. "I said that I would take it from here." she said irritated.

Vincent rubbed at his temple. He gave her the details after she had left the office, but he didn't tell her about the text he received from his cell phone.

"and you thought you'd beat the information out of him?" she yanked her arm away from his grasp.

" you see? this.. this is why I don't get involved." his voice shifting at the end.

Clearly he hated himself, possibly even agreed that he went too far, but he didn't care. He did it for her and her incredible sense of justice, a twinge of pride churned in his stomach.

Until she started listing reasons why he was being unfair. His eyes narrowed at her.

"this guy unconscious.." she looked down at the guy and up at him with angry eyes.

"I said he would be fine, he's just unconscious but he's not dead." he growled at her.

"And it is all your terms!" she raised her voice a bit. "because _you can't control your temper.. _you almost killed the guy."

"..."

She looked taken aback for a moment, his lack of response and the look in his eyes...

Before he turned away and stalked off into the night, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**CPOV**

She watched the other officers suit up with Kevlar vests and tugged one on herself, the head of the police dept crouched over to her with a stern gaze as the rode in the back of the police van on their way to Iris's apartment.

"I know you're suspended from this case.." he sighed. Pulling out a 9mm, loaded and pressed it to her palm. " I wouldn't let any of you walk into a scene unarmed." he clarified. " I want this back as soon as you walk out of that building." Catherine nodded and deposited the hand gun in its holster. Before walking out in front of Iris's apartment building.

Entering the lobby, she felt her phone vibrate as she pressed to talk.

"Chandler." she spoke.

"Catherine" a gruff voice answered.

"Vincent? Vincent where are you?" she asked, instead of taking the elevator with the rest of them she took the stairs.

"I'm down here in the girls room, I've got the guy." he whispered. Catherine heard moaning in the background.

Reaching the third floor, she saw the squad at the foot of the door.

"Vincent you need to stay quiet, we're here" she managed to murmur before the door was being kicked off its hinges.

Catherine surveyed the closet first while making sure the others couldn't assess it. The others couldn't know Vincent was here. "Clear!" she called out as they all fanned out through the apartment,

"There is no one here." said the head of the police squad. "Maybe they're in the building somewhere." she managed to say. The chief of police ordered everyone to check the building, Tess gave her a worried glance. "You'll be okay? She said. Catherine nodded a yes.

"okay, holler if you need me." And watched Tess walk out the apartment and came across a panicking Vincent in the hidden girls room, she noticed half bent metal rods that filtered air and a bit of sunlight into the room.

Despair shown on her face, her heart went out to him

"shh, Vincent it's me. Catherine. It's okay. Those girls are okay because of you.." She inched closer while Vincent, or should she say the beast.. moved away from her. He suddenly went rigid and stared at her unblinking.

This was the first time she caught a glimpse of Vincent's beast living inside him, the difference in his eyes, hair and smell , the pure power resonating with him were recognizable yet she could see Vincent's features, he's eyes glowed like an inner light shone within them, and his body was the same except the scar on his face branched out, wound itself like vines around his neck, torso and most likely lower region as well. It made her shiver.

**You shouldn't be here when this happens. unstable. **The beast's guttural voice echoed through the room.

Catherine took a step back, and furrowed her brow, the difference in his voice it was.. scary. "what have you done to him?"

**Vincent is very unstable with me in him… We need to get out of here as quickly as possible, if they find us beforehand we're toast Catherine. You got that? **

Catherine nodded. "let me check up stairs.." Vincent/Beast nodded a no,

**There's no one upstairs.. but there will be. Let me out first, I can sense you're anxious, don't worry. he'll most likely contact you later, since he can't stay away from you apparently.**

Paying no attention to his last assertion, she followed the half human as he moved with quick sure steps, opened up a window and slipped outside, there was no movement after, and no sound. She closed the window and went to retrieve the tied up man downstairs.

~000~

Coming home from the precinct, All Catherine wanted to do was lay in bed she was so tired, today's events were mentally exhausting, when she caught sight of the open window and a note on the rug of her living room.

fire escape

She looked out the window and was surprised to see Vincent sitting there, staring at the sky before meeting her eyes.

"I'm fine how are you?" he said leaning against the wall to look at her.

It took to a moment to realize that he was answering her question she written to him.

She smiled, climbing out the window to join him.

"so how are the girls?" he asked while looking out into the cityscape in front of them,. Often times, he paid more attention to the woman sitting next him.

"they are doing well, thanks to you." she answered him, folding her hands between her knees.

He laughed, reminiscing. " that little one was funny." he said lowly almost a whisper like he was thinking of something..

"It felt good to you know.. Help." he mused.

"worth the risk?" she asked.

He nodded a silent yes then added. "well, JT is developing an ulcer." they both laughed.

"that can be treated.." she murmured softly.

"I talked to the beast.. Or more like he talked to me, it was.. shocking." she said quietly.

Vincent turned to look at her.. "I bet. It's weird for me too.. I'm still not used to it.."

"Did it happen to the other guys too?" she wrapped her arms around herself.

He didn't want to remember them, the pain of losing his comrades and the hate for the people who created him still burned inside, he knew enough about her to let her know this next bit of information.

"I heard.." he said slowly, putting his words together. "I didn't get to see them, we are all confined for weeks after they gave us the shot, some of them went insane.. They couldn't handle it and some tried to commit suicide. I'm not the only one who survived, there are two others maybe three that made it out with me, but we decided not to contact each other, it was safer.. that way."

Catherine nodded and placed her hand on top of his. "it must have been terrible.." she whispered.

He looked down at their hands, he really didn't have words for her now, he felt so comforted by her touch, he realized she has been there with him, whether he was the one looking out for her, or she was supporting him like she was now, despite their differences she never ran from him.

"I think we should revise the terms.." she said laughing softly, her discreet way of dissipating the heavy fog between them.

"In order for me to be in contact with you, it has to be on your terms.." she said, while getting comfortable, tucking a leg under her and shifting so that she was facing him fully.

"I know its.. hard. But I'd like to make it work.." she said with a small smile.

He pulled out a piece of paper with digits written on them and handed it to her.

"now, don't get too excited, it's only good for the next three days and.. only _for dire emergencies_" he smiled.

He saw the questions in her eyes then he added "which means you call me and you ask."

She nodded. "What happens after those three days?"

"we'd just have to play it by ear then wouldn't we?" he said lowly. Catherine nodded slowly, all while locking her eyes with his, suddenly something snapped between them, then slowly, ever so slowly did he began to move in her direction.

Catherine did nothing but closed her eyes, she'd been having dreams lately that pushed the images of her mother away, and she welcomed them welcomed _him._ Warm heat filled her from the inside out, as he tentatively pressed his lips to hers.

She accepted his warmth, wanting more, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to pull herself up against him, hands on his shoulders, he reached around her with his arms and tucked her in close, never breaking the kiss.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, her eyes opening slowly to meet his, they were full of warmth and light despite the little dark corner they were in, he regarded her with a small smile.

"Good Night Catherine." was all he said before he jumped down into the alleyway below and disappeared merging with the darkness.


	5. Human Pt One

Wow, I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, I just got it done myself, My muse seemed to have had packed her bags on friday and barely returned. So here it is, the first half of the fourth ep. Which I have to say was spankin good! omg. I'm anxiously waiting for next week.. But without further ado...

Disclaimer: CW owns it all. I only wish I could co-write, then again it wouldn't be featured on CW, more like HBO. *winks*

* * *

**CPOV.**

"Ow." she felt the branches scratch at her legs and ankles. She did a little hop, over to the side as she pushed away the branches that were at eye level.

Stupid game, she felt a bit of resentment at her father for skipping every baseball game she asked him to join with her, and every single time he had said "he had a business meeting." Of course being little, you didn't think about the fact that you had business meetings that happened before every baseball game, but she'd just shrug her shoulders and said "okay daddy!"

Her gaze landed on the ball not too far away, she felt her knees shake as she took a step forward, remembering the woods, the men and most of all her mother.

"Did you choke up on the back?" said a voice she'd had to memorize during the earlier weeks.

"Vincent!" she looked at him and put her hand over her heart as he stepped closer to her, amused at her shocked state. "Stop doing that…anyway, you shouldn't be here, the entire precinct is-"

He ignored the fact that she was worried about him. "I just found a kid beaten unconscious in dumpster."

Catherine eyes widen. "Where?"

"Ave D and 2nd." he said.

"Did you see anyone? Or find any evidence that might help?" she asked him.. Hoping there was something at the dumpster that could point her in the right direction.

He nodded a no "I just got him to the ER as fast as I could.."

Catherine ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "okay, I'll do a follow-up, see if it's even something to work on, on our division.."

Vincent nodded. "okay.. just uh let me know if I can… do anything." he finished.

Catherine gave him a small smile, when across the baseball field Joe's voice rang out.

"Chandler! Ball fell in the Hudson!?"

Catherine groaned. "no, uh.. I'm just peeing!"

Vincent stifled a laugh, winking at her and motioning at her to give him the ball.

She threw it to him, then with incredible speed he threw it like it was nothing, the ball landed securely in Joe's glove.

Vincent took a moment before he said his "I'll see you laters" and gave Cat a quick kiss on the mouth.

She in turn, gave him a huge smile before walking away to join the baseball game, no... _practice_.

Back at the precinct, Tess walked along-side Cat and asked "so who found the vic?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "A good sam called it in.." Tess looked surprised. "really? No ID on the Good Samaritan?" she asked.

"not on the good sam, but I called the hospital, they're sending us an email on the victim's charts."

"ooh fine, but you're not getting out of the game.." Tess gave her the look and walked off. Catherine sighed again.

"Tommy Holt, Age 19. " Catherine searched the database as Tess went over the kid's wallet.

"no phone… money's in the wallet so this wasn't a robbery.." After a moment something had piqued Tess's interest, a picture of a girl in a red jacket.

Catherine looked over the victim's chart. Evan leaning in to help her decode the medical terminology, Catherine called jargon.

The results came back with possible abuse from someone, either the Tommy's parents or the cause of bullying in school.

**~000~**

"I just wish he would wake up." Tommy's father eyes conveyed hope and most of all fear for his son's life, Catherine knew he was a good father so she mentally checked him off the bad person's list in her head, that left the girl in the picture however..

"Great, Chandler head to the victim's apartment, Vargas, the morgue" Joe said adding another spoonful of strawberries and cream Tess made.. Actually Joe snatched it from the refrigerator because he didn't bring lunch today, making sure to throw away the plastic lid that read 'Tess' in pretty cursive writing, on it too.

"Why are you splitting us up?" said Tess, regarding Joe with a raised eyebrow.

"Divide and Conquer! That way you could wake up.. for an early morning _practice._"

Both Joe and Tess smiled as Catherine scoffed.

**VPOV**.

_Meanwhile…_

Vincent bent down to pull out some gloves behind ziplock bags full of doctor stuff he uses. While JT stared at him from across the table, pen in mid-air.

"I'm not even going to ask.." JT murmured putting the red pens cap in his mouth and chewing on it as he went back to grading his students biochemistry paper.

"I just found a half dead kid beaten in the dumpster.." replied Vincent, like it would answer his question.

"so what.. You're going to operate on him?"

Vincent scoffed. "no, he's at the hospital already, Catherine just asked if there was any evidence on the scene.."

JT shook his head, Vincent didn't have to see him to know that he didn't approve, he could smell displeasure, it was a slight tangy smell like strong oranges.. He felt like he should defend himself so he muttered out "I'm just helping out okay?" he stood up.

"you know for once JT, I almost feel human.. _normal_.." he added.

"okay I have to stop you there.. Normal.. normal?!" he spat. "You think you can put on a pair of rubber gloves and head off to work for the day?" "she might have you feeling almost normal.. almost human even big guy but Muirfield doesn't agree.. they will never stop hunting you down."

Vincent mimicked JT on the last part. He felt so fed up with Muirfield and his goons..

**Hell, let them come. **The beast cracked an eye open, cracking its knuckles. Vincent's own fingers twitched.

"Yeah I got it, you're going to give yourself an ulcer." Vincent groaned walking off the dumpster to find any evidence that might help Cat.

~000~

**CPOV.**

Catherine stopped in front of the victim's apartment, stepping out of the SUV and making her way to the double doors when a Tahoe slowed to a stop right beside her, tinted windows rolled down to show Muirfield's men's and those lurking at the apartment entrance to step out. Gun in hand she aimed it at one of the agents before it got kicked out of her palm as it skidded across the pavement, swearing in a whisper Catherine elbowed the one who kicked the gun out of her grasp and slammed his jaw with her elbow, pushing him to the Tahoe and slammed his face too, turning to the more heavy man, she roundhouse kicked him in the chest, swift kicking him hard for a good measure, turning to the third one, she punched him in the face, blinding him while she added another punch to his sternum and a swift kick to his shin, he didn't last long and went down too.

Another of his men recovered and thrown her to the ground hard, the little air she had in her lungs whooshed out and she was left gasping for breath and disoriented.

They all but threw her in the vehicle, Cat struggled against the handcuffs, another smirked beside her, she glared at him as he tended to his busted lip, it almost brought a smile to her face at the fact that she hurt the asshole a bit.. before they shrugged on a black cloth bag over her head that is.

Someone pushed her into a chair, the blindfold came off, coming face to face with the guy she saw at the dead ballerina rooftop's case.

"kidnapping.." she said, and turned to spit out blood that seeped in her mouth from the hit she received earlier.. "imprisonment of an officer.." she spat.

"kind of pushes the patriotic act to the limit doesn't it?" she said harshly as the man stepped in close, taking her face in between his thumb and index, squeezing her jaw.

She moved away, her whole body shifting in the little chair to get away from him as much as possible.

"don't fucking touch me." she said harshly.

The guy smirked at her, he walked back to the chair in front of her, sitting down, a mere feet away from her.

"I apologize for the physicality.." he said silkily and in more serious tone "but I knew you wouldn't be a willing participant." he added.. "I had to take.. measures" he said slowly.

"Like I'd be talking to you." she spit on his shoe.

Which earned her a slap, she hardly winced.

"where is he?" he said menacingly.

"like I'd tell you." she murmured again.

"I just knew it." he whispered a smile to his face as he watched her.

He smirked at her again and with a snap of his fingers, another one of his men came out with his knuckles wrapped around with white cloth. Catherine mentally prepared herself for the onslaught and pain, keeping her expressions blank and only coughed as the first punch came to her abdomen, a bit of blood dribbled down her shirt and caught itself between her breasts.

"Things are going to be much more _painful_ for you, if you don't talk Catherine..make this easier for both of us..you think I like hurting one of our best _colleague's_ daughter?" His lips quirked up as he turned towards her, and almost rubbing his hands together at the sight of her shocked face.

He pulled out a picture for good measure and showed it to her.

"no, you lie." she whispered.

He signaled for his men to add another hit, he saw he saw her doubling over with pain, while she recovered he spoke.

"I never lie, she was in fact, our greatest asset. Believe it or not. Unfortunately she found out about Vincent and our Muirfield project the night she was killed…obviously those were the circumstances, when she tried to rat us out.." he said calmly as Catherine glared at him between her curtain of hair.

"You have to believe me _kitty cat_, I'm not the bad guy here..I'm trying to protect the citizens of this city.." he bent down to her level, brushing away the fallen strands of hair from her face.

"he is dangerous… a hazard to us, one that should have never existed…" he spoke softly, all while he showed her pictures of his destruction.

Catherine eyes widen and almost filled with tears but she held them back at the sight of the mangled male body behind the bar.

No, this wasn't Vincent's doing…

"they're mad.. unstable.." he murmured leaning close to her ear as she watched the slide show filled with gruesome pictures in front of her.

"_Vincent is very unstable with me in him."_

"he's a monster!" he yelled out breaking Catherine from the trance. "Your people sent him off to war to be killing machine.." she whispered right in his face.

"I can see that I'm not getting through to you..how about we make a deal.. You give me information on Vincent, and I will tell everything about your mother." he smiled at the sight of Catherine's far away look.

~xXx~

Catherine managed to drive home, hell make it out alive in one piece. She fingered the card on her jacket pocket and crushed it in her fist, leaving it next to the flower-pot on her dining room table when she heard a rustling sound coming from her room again. Giving the previous hour, thinking it might be Muirfield again, she pulled out her gun, wincing at the pain in her ribs and aimed the gun at an empty room with an opened window.

Vincent.

"what are you doing here?: she whispered out stepping closer to him.

"You asked if there was any evidence." he mumbled out, weary of her sharp tone.

"get inside hurry." she pulled at his jacket..

He looked around her second confused. "why what happened?" he asked.

He stepped inside as she closed and locked the window, pulling down the blinds too.

"Muirfield grabbed me.."

What?" he said.

"they pulled me into a car, took me to an abandoned building and asked me to give you up…" when she turned to look at him his eyes were glowing yellow and he was shaking.

"its okay, I'm fine they didn't hurt me.." she reassured him, he leaned in closer and sniffed at her, she was sure he could smell the blood and sure enough he was at her shirt, ripping off the first three buttons and exposing the top part of her bra.

"oh geez.. Vincent.. I said I'm fine.." she really hoped he didn't take off her shirt or he would be in for it.

He growled at her, and leaned in, head between the valley of her breasts, he licked at the place where the scent of blood was the strongest.

After he regained himself he spoke. "you don't seem fine.."

Catherine slowly put her gun back in its holster trying not to wince. She changed the subject.

"they know you're alive, they wanted information on your whereabouts..I obviously didn't say anything.. That was it."

"and they just let you go?" he asked.

Catherine nodded slowly..

"I made sure I wasn't being followed but still, you should go."

"I'm not going." he protested. "you just got napped because of me." he said softly.

"its my fault too okay?.. Look, I know you want to protect me, but you know as well as I do. no you know_ better_ than I do, that the best way to protect me is to stay away.."

The hurt on his face was unbearable for Catherine when his eyes flashed yellow for a second before going back to dark brown again. She watched him nod like he understood.

"uh, I came here because I found a watch, next to the dumpster, the cops they have it now.. I thought you should know." he said tonelessly.

"tommy." she whispered. "you saved tommy.. His dad mentioned a watch…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She nodded and motioned him to leave. "thank you, you helped me find whoever it was that assaulted him."

When she turned back to look at him. He was gone.

* * *

Next chapter (hopefully) will be posted on Tues. And as always thank you for you reviews and followers.. all that good stuff. I'm off to bed. It's midnight. *waves*


End file.
